Hash Swan
Perfil thumb|310x310px|Hash Swan * Nombre: 한덕광 / Han Deok Kwang * Nombre artístico: Hash Swan (해쉬스완) * Profesión: Rapero * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 163cm * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Perro * '''Agencia: 'Ambition Musik Programas de TV * (Mnet) Show Me The Money 6 (2017) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money 5 (2016) Discografía Discografía Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Temas para Dramas * ''The Good (junto a Dok2) tema para Entourage (2016) Colaboraciones *Changmo - Hotel Walkerhill (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Panda Gomm - 합장이모지 (Feat. Hash Swan, VINXEN) (2019) *Crucial Star - Bird (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Wasp - 배우인 듯이 (Feat. Silly Boot, Hash Swan) (2019) *Olltii - Coin Rush (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Yumin - Too Much (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *ZEEHYO - spread (Feat. Hash Swan, Shupie) (2019) *GA EUN - SNOOZE (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *dKash & Y1ee - Who Taught You That (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *dKash & Y1ee - You Are (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *AgØ - 어린왕자 (Feat. SUMIN, Hash Swan) (2019) *Leellamarz - 소나기 (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Way Ched - H.T.C (Feat. BRADYSTREET, Hash Swan) (2019) *BRADYSTREET - Pastelle (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Kim Hyo Eun - MONEY RAIN (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Mac9 - Walk In The Coast (Feat. Hash Swan) (2019) *Qwala - Jeep (Feat. Kim Seung Min, Hash Swan) (2019) *Ash Island - Q Mark (Feat. EK & Hash Swan) (2019) *Ash Island - Valhalla (Feat. Hash Swan & Yami Tommy) (2019) *The Quiett - Prime Time Remix (Junto a ODEE, Changmo, Hash Swan & Dok2) (2019) *Leellamarz - 야망 (Feat. Ash Island, Kim Hyo Eun, Hash Swan, Changmo) (Prod. TOIL) (2019) *dKash - 알아야 해 (Feat. Hash Swan, y1ee) (2018) *POY - Bad Bunny (Feat. Hash Swan) (Prod. por Clayheart) (2018) *Leellamarz - Ice (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *The Quiett - 멀리 (Feat. Hash Swan & Woo Won Jae) (2018) *Bambee - 이해해줘 (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *PUP - Good Life (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *Basick - HOME (Feat. Jang Jane, Hash Swan) (2018) *Nuol - Finder (Feat. NO:EL, Hash Swan, Huckleberry P) (2018) *Mangos - Wally (Feat. Day Day, Hash Swan) (2018) *Mangos - Ttd (Ten Toes Down) (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *HD BL4CK - HD (Feat. The Quiett, Hash Swan, Verbal Jint) (2018) *Nuol - Finder (Feat. Basick, Kid Milli, NO:EL, Hash Swan, Huckleberry P, DJ Tiz, Snacky Chan, Coogie, Olltii, Kebee, ODEE, Nuttyverse, JUSTHIS) (2018) *Junoflo - Revenue (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *TRIPPY DOG & WILLYEOM - 나비효과 (Feat. Hash Swan) (2018) *Dakshood - Money Man (Feat. Ja Mezz, Hash Swan, Bill Stax) (2018) *INEAR - 외롭긴해 (Feat. Lee Ye Joon, Hash Swan) (2017) *100KGOLD - Lighter (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Na Aram - Relax (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Sleepy - 플라시보 (Feat. Hash Swan, G2) (2017) *Dok2 - I Don't Know (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *KillaGramz - Coloring (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Wheesung - Aroma (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *NVKED - STAY (Feat. Hash Swan & Moon) (2017) *CedarWOOD - Bad as Liquor (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *XION - One For Ya' (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Choi Seo Hyun - Gangstarr (Feat. Double K, myunDo, Hash Swan, Kim Hyo Eun) (2017) *Mathi - Wake Up (Feat. Hash Swan, Kim Ho Youn) (2017) *Day Day - 돼지 저금통 remix (Feat. Hash Swan, Shupie, Silly Boot, Y1ee) (2017) *Kidd King - Yonce (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Dok2 - 1llusion Remix (Feat. The Quiett, Kim Hyo Eun, Changmo, Hash Swan) (Bonus Track) (2017) *Changmo - One More Rollie (Feat. Kim Hyo Eun & Hash Swan) (2017) *Schedule 1 - Take It Slow (Feat. Hash Swan, Dash) (2017) *The Quiett - Stay Alive (Feat. Dok2 & Hash Swan) (2017) *Primeboi - Money Talk (Feat. NO:EL, Hash Swan) (2017) *Shupie - Yeah Right (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Dok2 - Ambition and Vision (Feat. Beenzino, Changmo, Kim Hyo Eun, Hash Swan, The Quiett) (2017) *Kid Milli - End clothing (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Chillo - Forget Him (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Stylo-Bille - Self Talk (Feat. Hash Swan) (2017) *Silly boot - Paradise (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *X.Q - SSD (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Changmo- Ambition (Feat. Hash Swan & Kim Hyo Eun) (2016) *YDG - Don't Go (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *MAMAMOO - Moderato (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Day Day - Piggy Bank (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Crucial Star - Bulletproof (Feat. Sik-K, Konsoul) (2016) *The Quiett - Beautiful Life II (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Choix2 - ICU (408 Remix) (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Jimin Park - Walkin' (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Rhythmking - You're A Star (Feat. Hash Swan, UG) (2016) *MC GREE - 777 (Feat. Jay Moon, Hash Swan) (2016) *dKash - Life On The Line (Feat. Hash Swan) (2016) *Morello - My World (Feat. Layboy, Cocca, Hash Swan) (2016) *JJK - Compound #5 : Quarter (Feat. Hash Swan, Agø, Zibbie) (2015) *Story About - 반지 (Feat. Hash Swan) (2014) *Shupie - Show Up (Feat. Hash Swan, Sol KEY) (2014) Curiosidades Enlaces * Facebook Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Hash Swan000.jpg Hash Swan001.jpeg 80207985.jpg 8020798b5.jpg Videografía All i know (Hash Swan & dKash) PV|All I Know (Junto a dKsah) No Switchin' Sides M V| Dok2 & The Quiett & Kim Hyo Eun & Hash Swan & Changmo - No Switchin' Sides Hash Swan - 알렉산더처럼 왕 (Wang Like Alexander) (Feat. GRAY) MV| Wang Like Alexander) (Feat. GRAY) Hash Swan - 잠이나 자야겠어 Official Video| I Need Sleep 문명진 Moon Myung Jin x Hash Swan - 손바닥 위 Upper part of the hand (feat. 오월 (Owol)) Official M V| Moon Myung Jin & Hash Swan - Upper part of the hand (Feat. Owol) Hash Swan - Teenage in Closet (Feat. JAMIE) MV| Teenage in Closet (Feat. Jamie) Categoría:Ambition Musik Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016